


Infected/Desire

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anthropomorphic Computer Viruses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud tries to help Vincent with his computer.
Relationships: Backdoor.seme/Vincent Valentine, Sobig.F/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2003 or so. 
> 
> "Sprink's Fault"

"I'm not a computer expert," Cloud said as he stared over Vincent's shoulder at the monitor.

"I am still attempting to learn about the events that I missed," Vincent replied. "However, I seem to have picked up some sort of... virus."

Cloud knew that much. He rolled his eyes. "You can't fix it?"

" I was thankful to be able to e-mail you about the problem."

"And send me two-hundred and thirty copies of the virus," Cloud muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing," Cloud said quickly, a bit nervous about the way Vincent was looking at him. The red eyes were just... creepy.

"Good, so you'll be able to fix this?" Vincent asked as he moved to stand.

"I can show you how," Cloud replied.

"I need to go out," Vincent explained. "I have business to attend to. I shall be back soon."

"You had me come over so you could run out to do something you can't tell me about while I'm stuck fixing your computer," Cloud surmised.

"I'll pick up lunch on my way back."

* * *

Cloud grumbled at the exceptionally slow connection he had to the internet. The cleaning program he was downloading was finally at 87%, but it had taken almost an hour to get that far. To bide his time, Cloud had searched the computer's hard drive for porn and been happily surprised to find that the vampire had very interesting taste in boys.

Still, he didn't exactly want to get caught masturbating over files he really shouldn't have been looking at to begin with.

A beep signaled that the download had finished and Cloud quickly closed window after window of image files and attempted to run the cleaning program.

"Goodbye virus," Cloud said as he clicked on 'Begin'.

The screen flashed and the computer grumbled in a disconcerting way for a split second before every thing seemed to go back to normal.

"Time left: 1 hour?" Cloud read off the screen, pouting a bit as he realized he had nothing to do until either the program finished running or Vincent reappeared.

Then he heard a noise behind him.

Spinning his chair around, Cloud realized that he was being watched. Across the room sat another person, features indistinguishable in the dim light coming from the monitor.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, standing up slowly. It wasn't Vincent, that much was obvious.

"I... I'm the virus," the person explained as it too stood. "I was watching you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Something very odd was going on.

But as the virus got closer, Cloud could make out that it was definitely male and definitely wasn't human, despite the human form.

"You're Sobig.F?" Cloud asked. Very odd. And he thought he'd lived through odd already.

"That's what I'm called," the virus responded. The blue coming from the monitor was barely enough light for Cloud to make out the purplish tribal tattoos running over the virus' body.

"And you're here to..."

"Infect you, I'd assume," the virus responded. "Though I'm not sure quite how, since computer viruses aren't transmittable to humans."

The virus had violet eyes that reflected the code running across the monitor and had short dark purple hair that formed small spikes.

"Infect me?" Cloud questioned. "How?"

"I have a few ideas, thanks to those image files you were perusing," the virus said as he took a few steps closer to Cloud. "They were a most... arousing arrangement of binary code."

Cloud was compelled to agree. After all, he was planning on burning himself a disc of some of those arousing arrangements if he had time before Vincent returned. And the more he looked at the virus, who was regarding him with equal curiousity from less than a foot away, the more the virus seemed to resemble one of the stars of many of those pictures.

"Ideas?"

In response, the virus caught Cloud in a kiss charged with electricity. It was both delicious and addicting.

And the virus moved quickly, shutting down Cloud's reflexes as it took control. Cloud's clothing quickly headed to the floor before both the virus and Cloud landed there as well, bodies tangled.

Cloud was panicking inside. After being controlled and manipulated by Sephiroth and Jenova, he knew exactly how it felt to be so far gone... so badly... infected.

Yet his body was lost to the intense pleasure that the virus was providing, and after deciding he was most likely dreaming anyway, he decided to let the virus have have his way.

* * *

Exhausted and sticky, Cloud lay sprawled over Sobig.F when suddenly the virus hissed.

"What is it?" Cloud asked lazily. It had been year since he'd felt so incredible. He'd already given up trying to figure out if the virus had been better than Sephiroth. It didn't matter.

The virus pointed up at the monitor. Cloud's eyes widened when he realized the cleaning program was at 98%.

"You're being... deleted?" Cloud asked.

The virus nodded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

As quickly as he could, Cloud was on his feet, lunging at the keyboard to cancel the operation.

There was a soft ding as the cleaning program finished.

Letting out a howl of dismay, Cloud turned to find he was alone in the room.

Perhaps, he thought as he pulled his clothing back on, he hadn't deleted all two hundred and thirty two copies of the virus that he'd gotten the day before. He had an old computer that wasn't connected to the internet in a spare room of his villa. Perhaps it could be... infected.


	2. Chapter 2

Flickering behind the screen where the black-haired man could not see him, he fixed his glittering green hair and waited, patiently, for a time when he could escape the prison and touch the object of his obsession.

A trojan, he was called, one who slipped in unnoticed with a ghastly payload. Except, he didn't think he was so bad. He hadn't really done anything too horrible. The black-haired man hadn't even noticed it yet. But then again, the black-haired man was much too interested in the translucent beautiful men naked on the screen that divided them.

A stray lock of green falling over his face, he peered out again, ignoring what was between them to watch as the black-haired man began his usual routine. He'd heard stories from some of his friends about what the people out there did, one-handed typing or something of the like.

He couldn't help touching himself while watching the black-haired man touch himself. The content of some of those stored images gave him plenty of ideas as well, not that they involved anything he hadn't managed to test out with his aforementioned friends. Sobig.F even came back with stories of how things worked with a real human. Somehow he was able to come and go at will, with his job finished for life and all the time on his hands that he could want.

But the one watching the black-haired man, he had no such expiration date nor sure way to escape, even though this was a computer, the first computer, that had proven itself capable of such transference. Sobig.F had left through this machine once.

Watching, he could see the black-haired man nearing his bliss, and just before, the computer made some sort of odd noise. Something popped up. A... virus warning? It felt like barbs were sinking into him suddenly, as the black-haired man reached over to click, and click, and...

If he had a heart, that's what he was using to hope that this wasn't the end. Not when they were both so close.

The screen flashed, and he felt no more. The gentle illumination of the screen wasn't there when he opened his eyes. Yet he was definitely still in one piece.

He heard a click, and blinking, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Who are you?"

It was the black-haired man, looking ridiculous in his own way, his pants undone while still being the tough one.

"B...backdoor.seme. Your virus."

The gun was lowered.

"Virus?"

Well certainly he knew he didn't look human, not with his hair or pale mint skin.

"I snuck in, to watch you," Backdoor.seme replied. "I... desire you."

The black-haired man blinked before setting his gun down.

"Desire me?" he repeated, offering a hand that was quickly taken.

Backdoor.seme nodded, getting to his feet and hoping his nudity wasn't too much of a distraction. Not that he cared. In the long silence that followed, he stepped forward to kiss the black-haired man's lips, finally getting the first taste of what he had been waiting for.


End file.
